tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Hugo
CGI Series= Hugo *'Designer': Franz Kruckenberg *'Builder': Hannover-Leinhausen *'Built': 1929 *'Top Speed': 143 mph Hugo is a kind and caring rail zeppelin. Bio Hugo is unique for being fitted with a propeller. He is a very fast engine, whose spinning propeller makes him very popular with passengers. Upon arriving on Sodor, he surprised many engines and Sir Topham Hatt with his fast speed. Stephen, however, told Thomas that he may replace them. This made all the engines unfriendly with him and it wasn't until Hugo explained to Thomas and Percy that Stephen is wrong. He isn't replacing the engines; he doesn't even have a coupling hook to pull coaches or trucks. This helped the engines learn that Hugo is actually very nice and later they gave him a proper welcome. He would later see a real zeppelin in the sky and felt upset that he couldn't fly like it. He followed it all over the island and was so keen on flying that he forgot to turn off his propeller upon entering Knapford's platform. Sir Topham Hatt explained that he's a rail zeppelin meant to travel on the rails and not in the sky. Persona Hugo is a kind, gentle engine. He always loves to be useful, but is also a bit sensitive. This was shown when his feelings were hurt by the other engines ostracizing him, out of fear that his kind would replace them; but they soon saw that they were wrong and apologized. Basis Hugo is based on the Schienenzeppelin, known as "the Rail Zeppelin" in English, a experimental German propeller driven railcar built in 1929. It set several speed records, including the world rail speed record in June 1931 at 143 mph, which was not surpassed until 1954. It still holds the world speed record for a petrol powered rail vehicle. Due to safety concerns about having a moving propeller in crowded stations and its inability to haul rolling stock, it did not enter regular service and only a single example was built. It was scrapped in 1939 due to its material being needed by the German Army during the Second World War. The Schienenzeppelin was rebuilt several times during its short career; Hugo is based on its appearance "as-built". Livery Hugo is painted silver, with a two-tone blue strip beneath his windows and a thin blue stripe above them. He has blue nameplates on the sides of his cab with his name in white. Appearances Television Series * Season 20 - Engine of the Future and Hugo and the Airship Voice Actors * Rob Rackstraw (UK/US) * Yuta Odagaki (Japan) * Yannick Blivet (France and French speaking Canada) Trivia * Hugo's driver is named Franz, who may be named after Franz Kruckenberg, the real life designer of Hugo's basis. * In "Engine of the Future" Hugo incorrectly states his engine uses diesel fuel; the Schienenzeppelin used petrol and gained a diesel motor after its last rebuild while Hugo is based on the Schienenzeppelin's first shape. * Hugo is the second railcar to be introduced to the television series, the first being Daisy. * Hugo is the second German engine in the television series the first being Frieda since she was a guest star. * Hugo has some modifications compared to his basis: ** His height has been reduced considerably. ** Much of his front nose has been flattened to accommodate a face. ** He appears to have two additional windows on his cab compared to his basis. ** Unlike his basis, Hugo is able to move backwards. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * TrackMaster * Adventures Gallery File:EngineoftheFuture19.png File:EngineoftheFuture57.png File:Hugo4.jpg|Hugo with Thomas File:HugoandtheAirship01.png File:hugo 2.png|Hugo in Tidmouth sheds File:hugo 1.png File:ExtraordianryEnginesPromo.jpg|Hugo and Thomas in a promotional poster for Extraordinary Engines File:Hugo'sBasis.jpg|Hugo's basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayHugo.png|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayHugo.jpeg File:TrackmasterHugo.png|TrackMaster File:TrackmasterHugoAndSkiff.jpg File:AdventuresHugo.jpg|Adventures Category:Television Series-only characters Category:4w Category:Railcars Category:North Western Railway Category:Diesel locomotives